Neon Genesis Evangelion: Revolution
by Ale Le Diable Blanc
Summary: Shinji busca mejorar su estado en EoE, el quiere hacerlo pero no puede por su pasado, podra vencer sus fantasmas y encontrar la felicidad, o solo encontrara mas tragedias?  por favor Review
1. El Principio Del Fin

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Revolution**

**Escrito por DeathGosth**

Historia echa con los personajes de y con Copyright Gainax

Esta historia empieza en el principio de End of Evangelion.

Los diálogos están entre guiones - -.

Hay dos tipos de dialogo que son normal y _cursiva_, ya van a enterarse por que.

Aquí empiezo mi larga historia, que tiene un poco de todo drama, amor, lemon, aventura, acción y demás cosas que se me ocurran.

Quiero agraderle mucho a MegaShadow, Richard y Kaname por haberme apoyado en pasarlo y subirlo a este fic que estoy creando hace algún tiempo.

Bueno sin más demoras los dejo leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Principio Del Fin**

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind Blue Eyes

And no ones knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do, and I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

No one knows what it's like

To be the mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say

That they are sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

Behind blue eyes

_Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit_

Shinji se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo ya tan conocido, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, la soledad lo estaba comiendo ya hace rato, su vida estaba destruida, todo lo que el quería ya no estaba y ya no lo aguantaba mas. Hace tiempo que dejo de ir a ver a Asuka al hospital, el nunca le pudo decir lo que realmente sentía por ella y eso lo ponía muy mal, dejo de ir al colegio y hasta asistía irregularmente a las pruebas en NERV, en un principio lo hizo para llamar la intención para ver si alguien se daba cuenta de su existencia, pero nadie se preocupaba por el, todos los que quería se habían ido; su madre había fallecido cuando era pequeño, su padre lo había abandonado, Misato nunca volvía de NERV y jamás lo llamaba, Kaji había sido asesinado, Asuka estaba en coma y Rei estaba muerta ya que la que ahora se hacia llamar Rei no era la que el conoció, Kaworu solo uso sus sentimientos y luego hizo que el lo matara, el ya no tenia nada por que pelear, todo lo que había querido alguna ves había desaparecido frente a sus ojos y el no hizo nada para evitarlo.

La habitación donde el estaba era un caos, todo estaba tirado en el piso, era como si un tornado había pasado por ahi, había ropa tirada en todos lados junto con una gran cantidad de latas de cerveza vacías y botellas de otras bebidas alcohólicas, la pequeña repisa que tenia con libros y otras cosas estaba caída las cosas que antes estaba acomodadas prolijamente estaban por todos lados. En el medio de la pequeña pieza había un colchón con una sabana donde Shinji estaba acostado, un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por los agujeros de lo que había sido su persiana y le daban justo a el.

El estaba vestido con un viejo Jean azul, con un par de zapatillas converse negras, y su usal camisa blanca desabrochada, su pelo estaba mas largo que lo tenia antes pero eso no le importaba tampoco le importaba peinarlo, en sus mejillas yacían lagrimas secas, las muñecas de sus manos estaban cortadas pero la sangre seca no dejaba salir mas sangre. En una mano tenia una lata de cerveza mientras que en la otra había un cigarrillo prendido, el pensaba que nunca iba a fumar pero un día se le ocurrió probarlo, pues ¿que iba a perder, si ya no tenia nada? Y con ese pensamiento nunca lo dejo, cada vez fumaba mas y mas y tomaba mas cerveza y cerveza...

En eso, el regresa del lugar donde su mente estaba. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras se levantaba de la cama, quedando sentado en ella. Luego de darle el último sorbo a la bebida, la arrojo hacia la montaña de cosas. Se termino su cigarrillo y agarro una pequeña navaja de afeitar y la vio; al cabo de un rato vio su brazo derecho lleno de heridas, dio un suspiro, y cuando estaba apunto de cortarse, la apretó con fuerza con su mano izquierda y empezó a llorar, cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza la pequeña navaja y cuando empezó a caerle unas gotas de sangre de su mano izquierda, la arrojo contra la ventana, viendo que se acabo de cortar se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina para curarse sus pobres dedos; cuando termino de ponerse las vendas se dirigió hacia la heladera, que tan llena de cerveza siempre estuvo, cuando la abrió vio que solo había una lata en ella.

-ah...- dijo mientras la agarro- Esta es la ultima que queda... bueno supongo que después iré a comprar mas...-se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la sala.

Se sentó en una silla y puso la cerveza en la mesa al lado de un viejo paquete de cigarrillos de marca Camel con un zippo de color negro.

-Que desastre que soy- pensó mientras miraba lo que tenia enfrente – ¿En que me convertí...?-suspiro con la cabeza gacha, de repente le dio un puñetazo a la bebida y al paquete que los hizo volar de la mesa; apoyo su cabeza en la tabla y volvió a empezar a llorar.

-¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?- Se dijo mientras lloraba sin parar, mientras cierta ave lo miraba de abajo de la mesa y robaba la lata de cerveza para escaparse a su refrigerador.

* * *

Cuando se calmo se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su pieza con la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando paso por la puerta sintió que alguien iba a entrar pero solo vio por la parte de abajo como una sombra paso de largo sin parar, suspiro y siguió su camino hacia su pieza; luego de haber entrado, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su cama mirando hacia la puerta con cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sus manos entre lazadas sobre sus rodillas.

Empezó a pensar y a hablar consigo mismo...

-Esto no puede seguir así tengo que hacer algo-se dijo

-_A ver pensa en lo básico... ¿Que es lo que sentías por las personas que ya no están?_-le dijo una voz en su cabeza

-creo que amor... pero nunca sentí amor por alguien solamente los quise o tal ves los ame como a Asuka... pero amor ¿Que es eso?-

-_Es... solo una palabra desconocida por ti como dijiste recién... aunque, tampoco será imposible que no la vayas a conocer._- Le contesto la voz de su cabeza

-Y yo como no conozco el amor estoy solo...- pensó -y la soledad ¿Que es eso también?¿Es solo sentir como tu corazón se va llenando de vació¿Melancolía¿Temor?-

-_O simplemente de ilusiones_-

-¿Ilusiones?-

-_Si, aquellas que en algún momento dado te pueden dar fuerza para seguir adelante..._-

-¿Y las sonrisas que te da la gente¿Son disfraces¿Es su manera de ocultar su verdadera forma de ser¿Para que confíes en ellos¿Puede ser mentira¿O verdad?-

-_Esas bellas sonrisas que te dan... de verdad puede ser el sentimiento que te tienen..._-

-Ah... cuantas veces escuche la palabra sentimiento pero...-pensó-¿Sentimiento¿Que es eso¿Es algo que se vive o... que se puede quedar arrumbado en tu corazón toda tu vida y que nunca va a pasar? Como una ilusión-

-_De nuevo te regresas con las ilusiones... todo... todo es solamente un circulo vicioso... algo que a lo mejor no tenga retorno si es que tu das todo... o viceversa... aquella persona te puede dar todo... pero tu con tu arrogancia y desprecio... o por ese miedo que tienes... lo rechazas..._-

-es verdad siempre tengo miedo... ¿Miedo¿Que es?-

-_El miedo es tu peor aliado o enemigo... tienes miedo de probar... de intentar... hasta de quererte a ti mismo... puede ser verdad, por que ¿Como vas a querer a alguien sino te quieres a ti mismo? El miedo de nuevo regresa a ti... pues, sabe que tu eres débil de coraje, de fuerza... de sentimientos de amor... hacia los demás pero... TU... que eres el dueño de tu destino, de tu vida, de tus amistades, de tu amor... de tu seguridad... de la fidelidad que te tienes a ti mismo._-

-¿Llorar¿Puede ser el remedio¿Desahogar¿Conmigo mismo¿Con los demás?-

-_Eso es lo de menos, llorar no sirve solo te hará mas triste y te destruirá mas, tienes que empezar a aceptar, que estas mal... mira como estas tomas hasta estar borracho, fumas mucho, te lastimas a ti mismo con una navaja, no cumples tus obligaciones... después, tienes que aprender a vivir con tus fracasos..._-

-Fracasos... ¿Que es eso?-

-_Son cosas que te enseñan a vivir..._-

-¿Vivir¿Vivir como un muerto¿Sin saber expresar lo que siento¿Solo esperando¿Esperando... a que de verdad llegue mi final? No, eso es muy doloroso, yo ya no quiero vivir... simplemente causo lastima hacia los demás con mi persona, nadie me quiere, nadie me toma en cuenta... a lo mejor esto es un castigo... del que nunca escapare... no tendrá fin... Esta puede ser la venganza de los demás, a todos les he echo daño...-

-_No a nadie... tu solo te ciegas a la verdad, sientes que solo utilizas a la gente para sentirte útil, pero recuerda que hay un tu en cada uno de los que te rodean... cada uno, tiene una idea diferente de lo que tu eres, una parte tuya, habita en ellos..._-

-¡Basta!-se dijo con lágrimas otra vez en los ojos-¡No¡Nada de eso puede ser posible! Nesecito ayuda... ayúdame por favor... no me dejen solo, si de verdad hay una parte de mi en ellos, por favor, que se reúnan conmigo... quiero de verdad saber que les importo... que no estoy solo-

-_De eso tendrás tu respuesta muy pronto, confía en ti... recuerda que el odio te lleva al sufrimiento... no te odies ¡Cambia¡Confía en ti mismo¡No te rindas! demuéstrate a ti mismo que eres mejor de lo que los demás pensaban..._-

-Creo que ¡Si!¡Yo puedo lograrlo!-dijo con una fuerza que casi salta de la cama con un fuerza y sonrisa que no se le había visto hace mucho tiempo, pero se volvió a sentar y puso otra ves una cara de triste desganado-pero... la tristeza, la soledad, el miedo, el vació... llegan a mi ser... no me dejan levantar; mí odio, mi rencor, todos aquellos malos sentimientos, hacen que me este hundiendo en la oscuridad... la oscuridad de mi alma. Lo mejor será que muera... ya no sufriré... no me causare problemas, ni lastima... podré ser libre al fin, en un lugar que no sea este triste mundo... tomare la pistola que me dieron...-

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a lo que quedaba de su ropero que estaba todo desordenado, después de correr unas ropas encontró los cajones; abrió el primero y encontró la Desert Eagle que le habían dado en NERV,"para tu seguridad" le habían dicho cuando se la dieron, le saco el polvo que tenia y reviso el cartucho; solo le quedaba una bala...

-_¡No lo hagas¡No seas idiota! Sabes el dolor que causaras_-

-No causaré ningún dolor a nadie le importo, y NERV puede buscar cualquier otro piloto yo solo soy una herramienta de guerra para ellos, me pueden reemplazar total no soy el único que puede prender un EVA... Tratare de recordar los mejores momentos de mi vida que son pocos... pero valen mucho...-

-_¡Por eso no debes hacerlo! piensa en esas personas que te dieron esos momentos felices... Piensa en Asuka ella no esta muerta, quieres que cuando despierte sepa que tu la abandonaste?_-

- Pero ella no esta aquí ahora y no puedo aguantar verla así cada vez que voy al hospital, es muy doloroso verla así, no quiero seguir haciéndolo por eso creo que esto es lo mejor...-

Agarro el arma, le saco el seguro, la puso en su cabeza y miro... hacia una pared en el fondo de la sala donde había dos fotos en una estaba el de chiquito con Yui andando en bici y Gendo atrás riendo; y en la otra estaban el, Kaji, Misato, Rei, Asuka y Pen-Pen en un parque de diversión que habían ido hace mucho tiempo...

-Pronto estaré con ustedes...-dijo y se preparo para el impacto, pero la bala nunca salio, el simplemente se quedo mirando la pistola, no podía disparar, no tenia ni las agallas para hacer eso.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, el no podía creer que estaba escuchando el sonido de la puerta otra ves, empezó a pensar quien podía ser y salio corriendo para ver, pero antes de abrirla se dio cuenta que aun tenia la pistola en la mano y rápidamente fue a su habitación a guardarla, cuando salio de su habitación se topo con dos hombres bastantes altos y vestidos con trajes negros.

-Sr. Shinji Ikari, tiene que venir con nosotros, se solicita su imediata presencia en el cuartel general- Dijo uno de los hombres mostrando su identificación de Nerv.

La expresión de felicidad que recién tenia Shinji en la cara había desaparecido, en ella quedo solo una expresión sin sentimientos casi de tristeza.- Bueno... iré, solo déjenme tomar un par de cosas – dijo, mientras volvía a su habitación, en ella tomo el paquete de cigarrillos y un abrigo, y se quedo viendo el arma, recordaba los momentos anteriores y en eso le llego una duda a su cabeza -que había sido esa voz- se preguntaba, pero no tenia demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, el sabia bien que los guardaespaldas de NERV no les gusta esperar demasiado a la gente, así que solamente salio de la habitación con lo que había tomado.

Salio con los hombres del edificio, y cuando le dio el sol en la cara cerro fuertemente los ojos, parecía como si hace mucho tiempo que no salía de allí adentro, se quedo ahí parado en la puerta del edificio, hasta que los hombre lo llamaron a que vaya; subieron a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados y partieron hacia NERV.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de autor: Bien gente, acá esta el primer capt, tranquilos a aquellos que les pareció demasiado dramática, porque cambiara y mejorara, es solo que hay que entender que empieza en un tiempo difícil de la serie donde no es muy fácil sacar cosas buenas.

Espero que este sea el comienzo de un proyecto largo que dure y que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Dejen Review por favor

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capt.


	2. Revelaciones

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Revolution**

**Escrito por DeathGosth**

Historia echa con los personajes de y con Copyright Gainax

Bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo, este capitulo es mas movido y menos dramático que el anterior, no contare mas así si quieren saber que pasa lean.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Revelaciones**

Sabes que hacer, Sabes lo que hice

Puesto que supiste todo solo por investigarme

Soy tal ruina, Soy tal desastre

Se lo que se¿Por que no completas el resto?

Te haré caer, Te haré mala

Mientras te sientes orgullosa¿Por que no me ayudas?

Es una vergüenza que no pueda saber por ahora

Tus revelaciones

Déjame entrar puesto que no puedo vivir

Sin tus revelaciones

Sabes que decir, Sabes lo que dije

Sabes lo que sueño durmiendo en mi cama

Tienes todas las llaves, Sabes todos los caminos

¿Por que no me guías si soy solo un alma perdida?

Girare, te haré enfermar

Puesto que estoy tan quebrado¿Por que no me arreglas?

Es una vergüenza que no pueda saber por ahora

Tus revelaciones

Déjame entrar puesto que no puedo vivir

Sin tus revelaciones

_Revelations – Audioslave_

El viaje hacia Nerv se estaba volviendo largo, ya que con casi toda la ciudad destruida no quedaban muchas calles por donde atravesar, llegar al cuartel general era algo bastante complicado, esa zona estaba muy destruida. La ciudad parecía ruinas, para alguien que haya estado viviendo ahí por algún tiempo como Shinji era algo difícil poder creer que alguna vez en esta ciudad haya vivido mucha gente.

El viaje en el auto era igual de silencioso que aquella ciudad, luego de un rato el conductor ya algo aburrido por el silencio y con temor a quedarse dormido por la calma del lugar en ese día tan caluroso rompió el silencio.

-¿Le molesta si prendo la radio o pongo algo de música?- Pregunto mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor a Shinji.

-Errr... nono, para nada, no me molesta- Contesto Shinji mientras volvía a la realidad.

Mientras el conductor prendía la radio y buscaba una estación, el acompañante estiro el brazo a Shinji y le dijo:

-Toma una amigo te dejara buen aliento y evitaras problemas con la Mayor Katsuragi...- mientras abría la mano para revelar un paquete de pastillas.

-Eh... gracias- Dijo Shinji mientras tomaba una pastilla.

Después de eso Shinji concentro su vista en los edificios destruidos de la ciudad, la verdad le daba cierta tristeza y enojo a la vez al saber que no pudo proteger ni la ciudad donde vivía, eso lo entristeció.

-Mire Piloto Ikari... - dijo el conductor al creer saber por que Shinji estaba tan deprimido- Usted y los otros pilotos hicieron lo posible para protegernos a nosotros, las personas de esta ciudad, no veo por que ha de ponerse triste-

-Por que... Por que por no haberme esforzado lo suficiente, todos ustedes perdieron sus hogares y seguro que muchos murieron, pienso que he dejado personas sin fami...- Rápidamente fue cortado por el acompañante.

-Mira Shinji... no pienses de esa forma, tu nos salvaste a todos, ese esfuerzo que tu piensas que no existe o no sirvió nos dio a todos nosotros una oportunidad de vivir, según tengo entendido solo hubo dos casos de personas que fueron heridas y ellas decidieron salir de los refugios por su cuenta, así que ponerte mal por eso no tiene sentido, tu culpa no fue que esas dos personas hayan querido violar una ley y poner en riesgo su propia vida, además nuestros hogares pueden que estén destruidos pero el dinero no lo es todo, y el gobierno de la ONU nos pago a todos viviendas exactamente idénticas en Tokio-2 y en Kyoto-3, acuérdate que tu nos diste una segunda oportunidad a todos de volver a vivir, de eso nunca te olvides.- Con eso el agente se cayo y no volvió a hablar durante todo el viaje.

-Wow... nunca pensé que tanto había ayudado a estas personas, tal vez... debo de estar pensando mal, tal ves... si hice las cosas bien y yo me estaba tirando abajo solo- Pensó Shinji- _Claro que pensabas mal, ahora que te lo dicen las personas les crees pero cuando yo te lo digo no me haces caso- _Le dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Otra vez tu, quien demonio eres? Acaso me volví loco?- Pregunto Shinji que por poco grita. - _Pronto sabrás quien soy... pero no te enloquezcas que sino no salvaras a nadie mas._

_-_Debo de estar borracho- Dijo Shinji mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en el tema.

* * *

Luego de una hora por fin llegaron a Nerv, era ya casi el mediodía, fueron dos horas las que transcurrieron en el viaje.

El coche negro bajo por los grandes ascensores de NERV y llego al estacionamiento allí estaba esperando la Mayor Katsuragi en su clásico y atractivo traje rojo.

Shinji se bajo del auto y se acerco a la ventanilla del acompañante, este bajo la ventana para ver que era lo que quería el joven piloto.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad les agradezco que me hayan dicho eso, me alegra saber que por lo menos algo de lo que hago sale bien.

-De nada muchacho, solo recuerda que tienes que dejar de pensar así por que sino te destruirás a ti mismo, tu puedes seguir adelante, eres alguien fuerte, confiamos en ti- Le dijo el agente.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que retirar, joven piloto, nos espera un avión- Dijo el conductor del automóvil.

-Puedo preguntar¿por que?- Pregunto Shinji.

-Si, mientras quede entre nosotros- dijo el acompañante mientras, a lo que Shinji entendió y se acerco mas para evitar que Misato no pudiera oír- Nosotros pertenecemos a SEELE, que es el consejo superior que maneja a NERV, la ultima misión dada a nosotros fue la de llevar lo que quedo del núcleo del EVA-00 y traerlo a usted hasta acá, y por lo que nos informaron esta "rama" de NERV quedo fuera de servicio, aunque aun no imaginamos por que, ya que esta zona aun se puede usar, pero bueno eso es todo lo que sabemos, ahora sino te molesta tenemos un avión que tomar.-

-Nono claro que no, ningún problema, gracias por todo- Dijo Shinji mientras gentilmente saludo la mano de cada agente.

Shinji se separo del auto, y se fue acercando a Misato, el auto salio del estacionamiento, dejándolos solos a Shinji y Misato.

-Y... Shinji como estas?- Le pregunto Misato mientras empezó a caminar hacia la entrada al cuartel.

-Y... Más o menos- Le dijo Shinji esperando a ver si Misato escuchaba lo que le tenía para decir.

-mmm... ya veo- solo dijo – vamos apúrate que tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo-

Shinji suspiro, y solo asintió con la cabeza.-En otro momento tendremos que hablar-pensó.

* * *

En una gran oficina oscura, había dos hombres, uno sentado enfrente al otro, la mesa donde estaban, marcaba distintos territorios, completo el mapa era una foto perfectamente armada de Tokio-3.

-Se acerca el final-Pronuncio Fuyutsuki

-Si eso parece...- Dijo Gendo, mientras se levanto- Pronto empieza la reunión de Seele...-

Luego de decir eso, los dos hombre se dirigieron a una parte de la oficina donde había una gran mesa negra, Gendo se sentó en una punta y presiono un botón, rápidamente la mesa cambio de forma, esta se transformo en un escritorio, y fue rápidamente rodeado por 12 grandes monolitos negros, todos tenían escrito en el medio "Esperando actualización".

-Bien... aquí se decidirá nuestro futuro-Dijo Gendo saliendo de su típica pose y sentándose relajadamente en la silla.

-Tranquilo Gendo... yo siempre lo apoyare-Dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Gracias viejo amigo-Dijo Gendo

En el momento en que Gendo se volvió a sentar en su típica pose todos los monolitos cambiaron de mensaje y cada uno tenia respectivamente un numero y el nombre Seele en su pantalla negra, también tenia escrito en rojo "solo sonido".

-El día prometido ha llegado-Pronuncio triunfantemente el monolito con el numero "01".

-Hemos perdido la lanza de Longinus... y por lo tanto no podremos usar a Lilith en este proyecto-Pronuncio el monolito con el numero "02".

-Esperamos que lo lleves a cabo con el duplicado de Lilith: El Eva 01- Contesto Seele 01.

-Eso difiere de lo planeado por Seele-Pronuncio Fuyutsuki-Los humanos solo sirven para crear Evas.

-Los humanos deben evolucionar hacia una nueva forma-Dijo Gendo-Para eso sirven los Evas-

-No debemos de ser humanos para subir a ese Arca llamada Eva- Dijo el monolito con el numero 09.

-No es más que un rito de paso para los humanos, el camino del renacimiento-Dijo Seele 12.

-La destrucción predestinada... llevara al placer de la resurrección-Dijo Seele 01

-Por orden de Dios, la humanidad y todos los seres vivos deberán unirse en uno.-Dijo Seele 02.

-La muerte no creara nada- Sentencio Gendo-Todos ustedes merecen morir-

Todos los monolitos desaparecieron cuando Gendo dijo eso, solo los dejo a Fuyutsuki y a Gendo en la enorme y solitaria habitación.

-El deseo de supervivencia de la humanidad es su única utilidad-Dijo Fuyutsuki- Esa es la esperanza de la mujer que quiso quedarse dentro del Eva.

* * *

Mientras tanto los monolitos siguieron la comunicación

-No queda otra... caballeros Ikari nos a desobedecido por ultima vez, tomaremos el control de Nerv y el Eva 01 por nuestra cuenta, Ikari queda totalmente fuera del plan de complementación humana-Dijo Seele 01

-Entendido Keel- Dijeron todos los monolitos al unísono.

-Manden al ejercito de JSSDF a atacar Nerv, su principal misión es recuperar al Eva 01, cualquiera que se interponga en el camino que sea eliminado, también manden a los Eva en Serie-Dijo Keel y con esto todos los monolitos desaparecieron.

* * *

Misato y Shinji se encontraban en el cuarto general de las jaulas de Evas, desde la gigantesca ventana del laboratorio se podía ver cinco jaulas cada una separada de la otra por un gigantesco muro, pero solo dos de esas cinco estaban ocupadas, en una se encontraba el invencible Eva 01 y en la otra el imparable Eva 02.

-¿Por que quieres, que lo vuelva a manejar?- Pregunto Shinji, sin sacar la vista de los dos Evas.

-Por que te necesitamos, para poder salvar al mundo-Le contesto Misato.

-¿De quien los tengo que salvar?, pensé que Kaworu era el ultimo ángel-Dijo Shinji mientras volteo su mirada y la vio a Misato.

-Si el fue el ultimo ángel, pero ahora parece que Seele, el consejo de Nerv, nos quiere fuera, se quieren apoderar de Lilith y crear el 3 Impacto por su cuenta-Dijo Misato sin voltear a verlo.

-En otras palabras he sufrido todo este tiempo peleando contra esos Ángeles para que nosotros mismos nos destruyamos-Dijo Shinji.-He perdido a toda la gente que amo, solo por que ustedes quieren crear su propio final y no dejar que lo hagan los Ángeles-

-No, peleaste todo este tiempo para proteger a los que querías, aunque no lo hayas podido no significa que no lo intentaste, esa gente es mala de verdad por que creen que tienen el derecho de decidir por millones de personas-Dijo Misato.

-Y tu que opinas? Que esta bien que vaya esta vez solo, en una misión casi suicida?-

-Lamento que seas el único que queda, pero otra opción no nos queda- Dijo Misato.

-Ya veo... al final... solo me vas a mandar a pelear algo que seguro no ganare-Dijo Shinji, mientras se dio vuelta y se fue caminando por la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- Le pregunto Misato

-A ver a la única persona que me queda- Contesto Shinji

Terminado eso él salio por la puerta. Cuando estaba pasando la puerta se cruzo con Hyoda que estaba entrando con unos papeles en mano.

-Hola Shinji- Dijo alegremente

Pero Shinji no contesto paso alado de el como una sombra.

-Buenas tardes Mayor- Saludo Hyoda

-Que raro se ve Shinji, parece más deprimido de lo normal- Dijo Hyoda

-Buenas tardes Hyoda, si tienes razón, esta mal, el piensa que ya no le queda nada por que vivir- Dijo Misato mientras observaba al joven piloto como desaparecía por la puerta.

-Bueno dirijámonos a Dogma Central-Dijo Misato, emprendiendo viaje hacia la puerta.

-Hai- Contesto Hyoda.

* * *

Shinji iba caminando sin destino alguno por las instalaciones de Nerv, todo era tan parecido que era muy fácil perderse por esa red de túneles. El ya no sabia ni por donde estaba, sabia que paso por la cafetería y por la sala de armamento a la cual el nunca entro, pero ahora ya estaba totalmente desorientado, el estaba buscando la enfermería, si iba a ser mandado a una batalla de la cual nunca podría ganar el solo quería poder ver a la única persona que quiso, Asuka, desde que ella quedo en el estado que esta ahora el nunca se perdono el no haber tenido el valor para decirle que es lo que sentía por ella, solo una vez que la perdió supo que significaban todos esos "insultos" que le decía, eran solo para que el se convierta en alguien fuerte, en alguien que no tenga miedo a nada y pueda merecerse a ella, pero ya era tarde, ella no lo escucharía y seguramente si lo escucharía ahora lo golpearía por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de eso, pero aunque sea el la quería ver.

-Te distraes un segundo y ya no sabes donde estas- Pensó mientras se apoyaba en la pared, cuando se apoyo sintió algo en su bolsillo, era su paquete de cigarrillos, por un momento pensó en fumar un cigarrillo para calmarse un poco pero si iba a ver a Asuka no iba a fumar, no, no fumaría si va a verla a ella, el no quisiera tener un terrible olor a humo encima, así que simplemente los dejo donde estaban, su bolsillo.

A el aun le cuesta creer lo que le había dicho Misato hace un rato, al final todas las ideas que se hizo de que ella si se preocupaba por el se fueron enseguida, a el no le quedaba ninguna duda de que ella solo lo estaba usando para sus propios propósitos, de haber aunque sea interesado un poco en el no lo mandaría a pelear una pelea así.

Siguió caminando un poco mas, y finalmente llego a la enfermería de Nerv, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la joven de cabellos rojos que el siempre quiso, desde el día en que la vio llegar en un barco por el Océano Pacifico, con su muy lindo vestido amarrillo.

Finalmente llego a la habitación 303, lo extraño para el fue que en todo el recorrido no se encontró a ninguna enfermera, pero eso no le pareció lo mas importante lo único que le importaba es que ella este del otro lado de la puerta.

Sintió un poco de preocupación ante la posibilidad de que ella haya sido trasladada a otro lugar, pero esta preocupación se fue cuando abrió la puerta y la vio allí, acostada en la cama, totalmente dormida.

El entro en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, alado de ella.

* * *

Todas las alarmas de Nerv empezaron a sonar, todas las pantallas marcaban alerta, peligro y emergencia.

Misato se levanto de su silla.

-La sexta red ha caído- Dijo uno de los operadores

Rápidamente Fuyutsuki tomo el teléfono y llamo a los operadores de la central de energía – Rápido cambia el izquierdo al conector de emergencia azul- Dijo -Así podrás desplegar el satélite-

-Si-Contesto el operador del teléfono.

-¿Que hay del derecho?-Pregunto Fuyutsuki entre todo el ruido de alarmas.

-Señor, todas las conexiones con el exterior han sido cortadas desde el otro lado-contesto el operador.

Fuyutsuki cortó el teléfono. Y pregunto -¿Podrá ser Magi su objetivo?-

-Señor, están llegando datos desde los terminales exteriores- Dijo Hyoda.

-Están intentando introducirse en Magi- Dijo Shigeru

-Tal como lo pensé- Dijo Fuyutsuki – ¿Es el Magi de Matsushiro el único invasor?-

-No!, al menos 5 tipos diferentes de Magi nos están invadiendo- Contesto Shigeru – Puedo confirmar que nos invaden desde China, Alemania y América, son Beijing, Berlín, Hamburgo, Massachussets y Matsushiro-

-Seele esta utilizando todo su potencial-Dijo Fuyutsuki a la nada- las fuerzas son de 5 contra uno, estamos en desventaja- Lentamente la gran pantalla de las Magi fue poniéndose roja, simbolizando las zonas perdidas, poco a poco esto fue creciendo y creciendo.

-Esta cayendo todo, y no lo puedo detener- Dijo Hyoda en desesperación.

-Han penetrado el escudo exterior- Dijo Maya – El sistema de apoyo esta inoperativo-

-Esto es un desastre, que se hagan con la Magi supone la ocupación del cuartel general- Dijo Gendo, que se encontraba en su típica posición de manos cruzadas atrás de Fuyutsuki, pronto Gendo se levanto y salio del cuartel.

Cuando regreso estaba con Ritsuko que rápidamente fue a probar la defensa independiente de las Magi.

La mujer rubia, se encontraba otra vez en ese pequeño espacio donde se encontraba el cerebro de su madre, ella una vez mas estaba ayudando a un hombre despiadado que solo la usaba para sus propios beneficios.

-Estaré cometiendo alguna estupidez?- Se preguntaba Ritsuko- La lógica no tiene ningún sentido en la relación de un hombre y una mujer-

-¿No crees... mama? Dijo mientras dejaba de tipiar un segundo para acariciar la suave y fría tapa donde se encontraba el cerebro de su madre.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general Hyoda dijo- Estamos teniendo una recuperación de las comunicaciones en un 0,2-

-¿Cuanto calculas que le falta?-Le pregunto Misato a Maya mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-No se... pero ya debe de estar por terminar, la habilidad de la Doctora es increíble.

Fuyutsuki se acerco a Gendo y le dijo al oído -Que hayan atrapado a Magi es solo el comienzo, su objetivo es de recuperar y hacerse del total control de los Evas restantes-

-Si, y también tenemos a Lilith y a Adan- Le dijo Gendo.

-No me es de extrañar que esos viejos se muestren tan temerarios- Dijo Fuyutsuki

-El asalto a la Magi se ha detenido-Dijo triunfantemente Maya-El sistema de defensa B-Danang Tipo-M esta siendo utilizado-

-Gracias al programa protector 666, estamos a salvo por 60 días- Dijo Shigeru

Ritsuko dejo a un lado su laptop y empezó a salir del pequeño agujero negro

-Hasta luego madre- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir

* * *

En una habitación oscura volvieron a aparece los 12 monolitos negros

-Ikari ha usado la protección 666, será muy difícil pasarla- Dijo Seele 05

-Tendremos que olvidarnos del asalto a Magi- Dijo Seele 02

-Queríamos solucionar esto por las buenas,... pero me temo que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas- Dijo Seele 01

Los 12 monolitos volvieron a desaparecer, dejando una vez más esa fría habitación, solitaria.

* * *

A las afueras de Tokio-3, se ve como un joven soldado viene corriendo con una hoja en la mano, su destino, un viejo tanque con las siglas ONU en el.

-General O'Conner!, General O'Conner!- Gritaba el joven soldado mientras se acercaba a un grupo de personas que estaban viendo un mapa.

-Si que pasa? Cabo Sanchez- Dijo un hombre algo corpulento mientras se acercaba al Cabo Sanchez.

-Señor... Señor- Al Cabo Sanchez le costaba un poco hablar por lo cansado que estaba, de esto se percato el General y le dijo- Tranquilo muchacho, descanse, y cuando recupere el aire dígame que pasa-

-Señor...-Dijo el Cabo Sanchez ya una ves recuperado-Nos avisan desde Matsushiro que nos dan la orden de atacar Nerv, inmediatamente-

El viejo hombre puso una sonrisa entre sus labios y dijo-Por fin volvemos a pelear, jeje, preparen a todo el ejército, cumpliremos nuestras órdenes y nos llevaremos una victoria de aquí- Dijo el General O'Conner con gesto de victoria.

* * *

Las alarmas de Nerv volvieron a sonar.

-¡¿Que pasa?!- Pregunto Misato -¿Otra vez quieren invadir a Magi?-

-Me temo que no, nos están por invadir por tierra, se acerca el ejército de la JSSDF y de la ONU- Dijo Hyoda.

-¿Cuanto tiempo para que lleguen?- Pregunto Fuyutsuki

-Por ahora están en la zona K-9 así que les tomara 35 minutos llegar a la base- Contesto Shigeru.

-Bien, tenemos tiempo, Fuyutsuki quedas a cargo- Dijo Gendo mientras se retiraba hacia el Dogma Terminal.

-Katsuragi vaya a buscar a los dos pilotos restantes y ve a ponerlos a salvo en sus Evas-Dijo Gendo antes de retirarse.

* * *

Shinji aun se encontraba en la habitación de Asuka este estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirándola, recordaba aun cuando fue que la conoció, aquel día en el Océano Pacifico, lo linda que se veía con su vestido amarrillo, luego se acordó de los días que estuvo con ella, practicando para la batalla contra el Séptimo Ángel, lo cerca que estuvo la ultima noche de entrenamiento de besarla, como lamentaba el no haberlo echo, el estaba muy seguro que ella estaba despierta pero eso que pronuncio no lo dejo continuar, luego a la mente se le vino las imágenes de la ves que salto sin pensarlo a un volcán solo para salvar su vida, también recordaba todas esas indirectas que ella le tiro a el, y el no fue capaz de comprenderlas, el estaba ahora seguro que Asuka, aunque sea por algún tiempo estuvo enamorada de el, pero el fue tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de eso; pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Shinji que recorrían su mejilla; lentamente levanto una mano y suavemente le acaricio una mejilla a Asuka que se encontraba de espaldas a el, la mejilla de ella se encontraba fría, muy fría, pero el solo la acariciaba.

-Ahora... cuando mi final se acerca, me he podido dar cuenta de lo mucho que te ame, de lo mucho que deseaba estar con vos, pero lo lejos que estaba, recién ahora me he podido dar cuenta de todas esas indirectas que me tirabas, todas esas cosas que a mi me molestaban y en realidad eran solo para que me de cuenta del afecto que me tenias y de lo que tu querías que yo me convirtiera, en alguien fuerte, en alguien sin miedos y ni tristezas, en alguien digno de ti.-Le dijo Shinji mientras lentamente le acariciaba la mejilla, lo que Shinji no se dio cuenta fue que cada vez esa fría mejilla se iba calentando.

-Ya no queda nadie para mi, Rei murió, y al final me di cuenta que solo es un clon de mi madre, todos los chicos del colegio fueron evacuados y muy seguramente no los volveré a ver, Misato me quiere mandar a esa pelea de la que no seré posible de ganar, solo me quiere usar para sus propios fines-Dijo Shinji.

De pronto las alarmas de Nerv empezaron a sonar, Shinji entendió que esas sirenas eran las sirenas que le avisaban a el que tenia que ir a pelear, en otras palabras eran las campanas de su propia muerte.

-Yo... ya me tengo que ir.. Pero te quiero decir antes de irme... que te amo- lentamente acerco su cara a la de ella, cerró los ojos y la beso.

* * *

-Soledad, frió, abandono, tristeza, eso era lo que sentía, pero hace poco lo empecé a sentir, parecía como si me estaba despertando de un largo sueño; aun así el frió me tenia presa; luego de unos momentos sentí una calida mano que acariciaba mi mejilla, eso se sentía raro, parecía un extraño sueño a mi cerebro aun le cuesta creer que alguien me este acariciando, normalmente hubiera pensado que es un sueño por que de ser verdad no lo hubiera permitido, y ahí estoy yo otra vez la Gran Soryu Asuka Langley alejando hasta la mano de un sueño que acaricia mi fría mejilla, lo raro de este sueño fue que por mas que no quería que me acaricien de esa manera, la extraña mano no dejaba de hacerlo, se sentía tan bien; después de un rato empecé a escuchar palabras, todo parecía una hermosa historia; no pude creer aun de quien era la voz, Shinji Ikari, nono, mi cabeza decía, no puede ser el, como... como... puede ser que el este diciendo esas cosas, pero si yo... siempre...el... siempre me odio... el nunca me presto atención- Pero todo eso era sentenciado con cada palabra que Shinji decía, ella aun no salía de la conmoción de lo que estaba escuchando, para ella era todo un sueño hasta que se despertó al sentir el contacto de los labios de el sobre los suyos.

* * *

Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos para encontrarse a unos cristalinos ojos celestes, Shinji rápidamente quedo en shock.

-No puede ser... despertó!-Pensó Shinji.

El pudo ver sus hermosos ojos cristalinos que parecían que tenían lagrimas en ellos , lentamente ella lo abrazo y acepto el beso, y se lo devolvió, pronto empezó a tener forma ese beso y ya estaban teniendo contacto con la lengua.

Ahí estaban ellos dos en medio de esa destrucción, besándose y mostrando su afecto el uno por el otro.

Luego de un rato se separaron para poder recuperar un poco de aire.

-Asuka...Asuka...-Dijo Shinji mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

-Eres un baka... lo sabias?-Dijo Asuka entre lagrimas mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Si... lo se... pero entonces me pudiste escuchar?-le pregunto Shinji al oído sin soltarla.

-Si te escuche...-Le contesto Asuka pero no pudo seguir hablando.

Ya que fueron interrumpidos por Misato, que entro por la puerta y quedo totalmente impactada por dos cosas, primero viendo que Asuka estaba despierta, y segundo que fue lo que mas la impacto fue que estaba abrazada con Shinji.

-Tal vez... ahora se confesaron el amor de uno por el otro- Pensó Misato pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente olvidado al escuchar las explosiones del lugar.

-Shinji! - Exclamo Misato- tienes que dirigirte a tu Eva- Termino Misato, la verdad no quiera arruinar ese momento pero la supervivencia de la humanidad estaba en juego.

Shinji soltó del abrazo a Asuka pero tomo una mano de ella, la miro a los ojos y le dijo-Asuka...te amo-

-Yo también te amo, pero no me dejes, no lo digas como si fuera una despedida-Dijo Asuka mientras lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

-No me despido, volveré, eso tenlo por seguro-

-Entonces...-Asuka tomo su collar en forma de corazón y lo partió, dándole la mitad a Shinji- Si vuelves, devuélveme la otra mitad-

-Claro que lo haré- Dijo Shinji mientras le dio un profundo beso.

Soltó su mano y se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a donde estaba Misato y le dijo

-Llévala a un lugar seguro, no la mandes a pelear, recién se despertó y no esta en estado para pelear, si se te ocurre llevarla a pelear, te juro que te mato-Le dijo setencialmente.

-Este bien la llevare a un lugar seguro, solo si tú vuelves con vida- Le contesto Misato haciéndose la que no oyó la parte amenazadora.

-Claro que volveré, ahora tengo un motivo para hacerlo- Dijo mientras la vio a Asuka que estaba en la cama, mirándolo tristemente, luego Shinji se puso el collar, lo miro,

Él solo sonrió y salio corriendo, pero fue parado por el grito de Misato.

-Toma- Le dijo y le lanzo un revolver- Ya han invadido Nerv, y solo queda el camino Q-5 para llegar a las jaulas-

-Entendido- Dijo Shinji, tomo el arma y desapareció en una columna de humo, estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, quería llegar lo mas pronto a las jaulas, otra vez paso otra columna de humo y quedo fuera de la vista de Misato.

Y así salio corriendo el joven piloto que encontró alguien por quien pelear y a quien proteger...

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bien acá esta el segundo episodio, quedo mas largo de lo que lo había planeado pero lo pude terminar, bueno gente se vienen los episodios con mas acción, eso queda claro, creo que ahora la pregunta es que hará Misato con Asuka y como hará Shinji para llegar a las jaulas de Evas, bueno no doy mas spoilers.

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capt.


End file.
